In recent years, the development of vehicle headlamps employing surface light sources such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) that emit light into a planar surface have been in progress. Halogen bulbs and HID (High Intensity Discharge) bulbs, constituting conventional light sources of vehicle headlamps, have an omnidirectional illumination angle (360 degrees), whereas surface light sources have a semispherical illumination angle (about 180 degrees) that is almost half the illumination angle of the conventional light sources. In some of headlamps that employ LEDs, light from a light source is reflected by a reflector whose reflecting surface is divided into a plurality of segments having different reflection properties, and projected images formed by the light source light that is reflected by the reflecting segments of the reflector are combined together so as to form a low beam light distribution pattern having an oblique and horizontal cut-off lines. For example, Japan Patent Publication No. 2012-227103 (FIGS. 1 to 7) discloses a headlamp that employs a light source that emits light into a planar surface by the use of LEDs to form a low beam light distribution pattern and in which a hot zone of the low beam light distribution pattern is formed by a central segment of a reflector, when looking at the reflector from the front thereof, and diffusing zones of the low beam light distribution pattern are formed by left and right segments of the reflector.